Strictly Platonic and Oh So Sweet
by greatbigbeautifultomorrow
Summary: During high school and college, girls were jealous of his friendship with Maya. Maya always came first. She never dated anyone because he intimidated the shit out of anyone who showed any interest in her. Now these two are successful adults in New York: Maya is an art teacher and Lucas has his own animal clinic. What happens when Riley begins to question their platonic love?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter I**

"I don't understand you two!" Riley Matthews frowned at her friend sitting across from her.

"What?" Maya said rolling her eyes as she sipped her Coke.

"Look at you guys! You order for each other, you're always holding hands, you practically live together. Can you honestly tell me the last time you slept in a bed without him?"

"Yes!" Maya snapped. "Last month when he had to go stay the night with Zay cause he was sick!"

"Since when do you make him leave when he's sick?" Riley asked.

"Zay was sick." She grumbled as Lucas came back from the restroom, sliding into the seat next to her.

"I ordered for you." Maya chirped as he got settled in the booth.

"Thank you baby." He smiled kissing her forehead.

"My point exactly." Riley continued.

"Is she ranting again?" Lucas whispered to her while nuzzling her neck playfully as Riley talked at them.

"Mmmhhhmm…" She giggled.

"Yay our food!" She smiled as the waiter served them their lunch. Riley had her normal garden burger while Lucas and Maya went with fresh salads.  
Maya, always ready to dig in, was brought to a halt by Lucas.

"Baby you can't eat that." he said stopping her. "Excuse me, waiter!" Lucas called the man back.

"What, why?" She frowned at her food being taken away.

"Yes, is there something wrong?" The waiter asked rushing over.

"There's mushrooms in this salad…" He said handing him back the bowl. "…and she's allergic to them."

"I am so sorry sir, I'll bring a revised plate out right away." He bowed taking away the offensive plate.  
Turning back towards Maya, he pushed his plate over to her. "Do you want some of mine while we wait?"  
Gazing at him in amazement, she neglected to answer him, causing Lucas to look up and lock gazes with her.

"What?" He frowned this time. Leaning forward she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed the corner of his mouth.

"Thank you…"

"For what?"

"Looking out for me." She whispered as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I look after what's mine." He kissed her nose playfully, content in their bubble until they were interrupted by a glass slamming down and rattling the table.

"When should I send out the wedding invitations?" Riley snapped.

"Don't be silly Riley, we're just really good friends." Lucas laughed as Maya snuck leaves out of his salad.

"Yea, and me and Farkle are brother and sister" she rolled her eyes as the waiter returned with her new salad.

"Thank you." Maya smiled as she eagerly dug into her fresh greens.  
They all topped off their lunches in a comfortable silence until Lucas' phone began vibrating, leading him to excuse himself from the table.

"Are you guys sleeping together yet?" Riley began.

"You know we do…" Maya chewed.

"Sex. Are you guys having sex?" She staged whispered, causing the blonde beauty to choke.

"What is the matter with you today?" She gasped taking a sip of water.

"Neither of you date. You live under the same roof, share a bathroom, and sleep in the same king size bed. There's no way in hell he hasn't attacked y-"

"I have to go…" Lucas came back to the table, cutting off Riley.

"Why?" Maya frowned.

"The clinic is having some filing trouble and they need me. I'll see you at home babe." He leaned over to tell her goodbye. Turning at the same time, Lucas meant to peck her cheek but instead his mouth landed on hers.

"Mmhh-sorry!" She blushed.

"Don't be." He kissed the side of her mouth once more.

"I'll get dinner tonight?" She called after him.

"I'll bring dessert!" He winked backing out the door.  
Returning to her food, she paused when Riley cleared her throat.

"Are you serious right now?"

"What?"

"He just kissed you!"

"It happens occasionally…we kiss each other on the cheek a lot."

"You never answered my qu-"

"No Riley we're not!" Maya snapped irritated. "We are completely platonic." She whispered, causing an awkward silence to fall between them.

"Do you want to have sex with him ?" She asked quietly.

Looking out the window, Maya drew in a breath.

"More than you know."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

"Hey, did you get dessert?" Maya called as Lucas shuffled through the door, a bag in hand.  
After she had said her goodbyes to Riley, Maya ran to the grocery store to get the needed ingredients so she could make one of Lucas' favorites: pot roast with steamed carrots, asparagus, and baked potatoes on the side.

"Is it a special occasion?" Lucas teased coming up behind her.

"I guess I just wanted to say thank you for the restaurant today." She grinned looking up at him from her task at hand.

"Why do you feel the need to thank me when all I was doing was looking out for you?" He whispered sliding his hands to her waist so his front was pressed to her back.

"Cause you do it so much…that I-Um…" She cleared her throat, immediately distracted by his body. _"Why was his body so hot in here?"_ she thought. _"Maybe it's me, I must have a fever. No it's because you've been slaving over a hot oven all evening."_ Her subconscious argued. _"No it's because you want the man behind you too bend you over the counter and fu-…"_

"Baby, be careful you're going to burn yourself!" Lucas interrupted her naughty subconscious—her internal Greek goddess. Reaching for the burner, he simmered it and pulled Maya away from the stove.

"I just want to take care of you too…" She finally breathed out.

"You take care of me by just being here." He admitted with a smile.

"Are you ready to eat?" She smiled.

"So what were you and Riley talking about at lunch earlier?" Lucas asked as she slid a disc into the DVD player.

"Nothing!" She answered quickly after plopping down next to him. Too quickly.

"Tell me." He demanded after taking a bite of his second plate of food, Maya finishing hers earlier at the table.

"Just girl talk." Maya giggled nervously as he set his plate down on the coffee table. "Is your belly finally full big guy!" She patted his stomach, eager to change the subject.

"Nice try."

"I wanna watch the movie." Maya whined.

"Why won't you tell me? You tell me everything."

"Maybe I should stop." She teased but he didn't find it amusing.

"Do you not trust me or something?" He frowned.

"What? No! Why would you think that?"

"Cause I just feel like you're hiding something from me and if you are I want to know what I did wrong to make you feel like you couldn't tell me what-"

"Lucas…" She gasped in shock. "You haven't done anything wrong I- I just…it was just about women problems." She lied quickly, feeling guilty immediately.

"You mean like your period?" He frowned. "Is something wrong?"

"No, no, nothing like that…" She assured. _"Why would I bring that up, he's been involved with my monthly courses since I got it for the first time—which happened to take place at his house."_ She scolded herself.

"Do I need to go to the store?"

"No! Let's just watch the movie please!" She begged as she tried to pay attention to the screen. _"What's the point, you already missed half of it—keep talking."_ Her goddess demanded.

"Babe it's almost 2a.m. let's head to bed?"

"Fine." She huffed rising from the sofa and padding towards his room; neglecting the second room that held a few of her items she had put inside when they had first moved in.

Maya was just dozing when she heard the shower turn off; Lucas, having decided that a shower was just what he needed before bed time.

"Fuck it's hot!" He grumbled exiting the steaming powder room in silk PJs and a V-neck.

"No it's not, I am cold!" Maya said waking up immediately. She knew what he was thinking and the answer was, "No."

"Don't you dare turn on that fan!"

"…or what?" He glowered.

"Or I'll…" She stammered at a loss. _"Fuck"_ she cursed herself.

"Ye-sss?" he dragged out the last few syllables while stepping closer to the fan.

"…I'll sleep in the other room!" The small blonde threatened. _"Ha! I win."_ Her goddess chirped.

"If I remember correctly…" He began. "You crawled into my bed so we could cuddle months ago."  
Huffing with annoyance, Maya scrambled to her knees and grabbed his pillow.

"You are-" she threw the pillow as hard as she could. "…impossible!"

"Fine then!" He snapped catching the pillow mid-air. "Then I am sleeping in my boxers."  
Strutting towards the bed, Lucas took off shirt and loosened his pants until they dropped to the ground, allowing him to kick them to the side.

"Wh-what?" She stammered crawling back under the covers as he stood before her in only black cotton boxers.

"I am burning up Maya." He flicked off the light and slid into the king sized bed. " …and if I am going to have you crawling all over me—like you tend to do in your sleep. Then I refuse to have a heat stroke."  
As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, Maya ignored his words as she gazed at his bare chest. It was true, she was a restless sleeper, but having him next to her always soothed her. Ignoring the arousal pooling in her belly, Maya clenched her thighs together and glared at his perfectly shaped muscular figure in the darkness.

"Do what you want!" She snapped turning on her side and hugging the pillow to her chest. "I am mad at you anyways."  
Shutting her eyes forcefully, Maya beckoned sleep to come as fast as possible.

"Maya…" She heard her best friend sigh loudly. She didn't answer. "Maya." He tried again but still no answer.  
After a few minutes, Lucas quieted down. Feeling a stab of disappointment run through her, Maya squeezed her eyes shut harder. _"I told you he didn't feel the same! We're just friends!"_ She snapped at her goddess. _"I am perfectly capable of sleeping without his arms around me"_ she convinced herself. His big, warm, muscular arms that held her so tightly yet, never in discomfort, were NOT needed! She clenched her thighs together once more.  
No matter how badly Maya wanted to turn over and curl herself against the familiar body next to hers, she refused. That is until a large hand slid underneath her and she felt herself being lifted from her side of the bed.

"Wh-" she began in confusion.

"Shh." He hummed setting her down on top of his warm chest.  
" …be mad at me all you want but don't punish yourself. I know you can't sleep…"  
Deciding he was right, Maya didn't answer but instead buried her face in his bare chest and hugged herself to him as if he were a body pillow, more than glad he made the decision for her.

"Goodnight Shortstack…" He stroked her back soothingly.

"G'night Huckleberry…" She murmured closing her eyes. _'I love you…'_ was her closing thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

She woke with a cold sheen of sweat covering her body. Lucas was wrapped around her, keeping her once cold body warm.  
Kicking the sheets free from her body, she moaned slightly when Lucas pulled her closer. Turning in his arms to face his front, Maya was surprised at how close they were lying face to face. She inhaled his muscular scent as his minty breath blew gently into her face. Reaching up, she stroked the hair grazing his forehead back. _"He's just so handsome."_ She thought. _"How can there be such a perfect creature?"_  
Leaning forward, Maya made the impulsive decision to give into her desire. Gently pressing her lips to his, Maya almost moaned at how good he tasted. Ready to pull away, she was shocked to feel a hand slip behind her head and press her more firmly into the muscular body before her.  
Gasping in shock at being caught, Lucas took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Maya's mouth.

"Lucas" she moaned as he flipped them so he was on top of her, lying between her now spread thighs. Pulling his mouth from her now bruised lips, he nipped his way down her neck until he came to her chest. Slipping his hand under the strap of her tank top, Maya gasped when he pulled the garment down forcefully.  
"Lucas-" she tried again when she heard her shirt rip. "Oh-." She whimpered. Attacking him back, Maya's hands flew to his boxers. Pushing them down past his hips, the small blonde strained to look between their bodies, eager to get a glance at the man she has been in love with for years.  
"Relax baby." He pushed her back and crushed his lips to hers. Threading her fingers through his soft full hair, Maya arched against him in delight when she felt him press against her center.

"Please…Lucas-" she nearly sobbed.

"Baby." He whispered. "Baby." He said again, only this time sounding more distant…

"Maya!"  
Jolting awake, Maya's eyes snapped open only to see Lucas' confused face staring down at her. _"Oh my-oh,oh,oh…."_ She heaved internally. _"Did I just? I did!"_

"I-I am so hot." was the first thing out of her mouth.

"Well you were tossing and turning like crazy, you probably worked up a sweat." He said pulling the blankets away to cool her down, never taking his eyes off her.  
Rising from the bed, Lucas disappeared out of the bedroom only to return a few moments later with a damp cloth and a glass of water.

"Here." He said kneeling on the bed in front of her. "Drink this."  
Taking the water from him, she gulped it down as he gently began patting her down with the cool washcloth.

"I-I can do that." She tried suggesting. Having his hands on her was only making her become more flushed.

"Baby you're burning up…" He frowned touching her forehead. "…it feels like you're getting a fever."

"I feel fine." She lied coolly.

"I am getting the thermometer." He said rising from the bed.

"No! Lucas, please I'll be okay if you just come back to bed."

"If you're catching something we need to take care of it" he frowned.

"I am not sick, I promise."

"Did you have a bad dream?" He frowned getting back in bed and pulling her into his arms. Eagerly accepting his embrace, Maya buried her face in his neck and nodded her head, yes.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" He asked going into protective mode. Shaking her head in a negative motion, Lucas pulled her closer.

"It was so real." She whimpered a few minutes later. "I didn't know what to do but then it all just happened at once and-and then it was gone…I woke up!" she cried. Her shoulders beginning to shake.

"Hey, it's okay." Lucas soothed. "I'm sure whatever it is, it will come back to you."

"No it won't!" She whined burying her head deeper into his neck as she cried. "It's not fair…"

"Maya…" He sat up with her in his lap. "Look at me." He said when she refused to pull away from her little hiding place.

"No." She mumbled.  
Forcing her from him, Lucas immediately felt guilty when he saw her tear stained cheeks.

"You had a bad dream Maya, that's all. I'm here and I am not going anywhere, so stop your tears Shortstack." He whispered peppering her cheeks with comforting kisses.  
 _"But it wasn't a bad dream!"_ Her goddess screamed. _"Oh, his lips felt divine!"_  
Leaning forward she returned his kisses. She placed two on each cheek, one on his chin, and then stopped at the corner of his mouth.

"Feeling better?" She nodded her head only to return to her spot on his shoulder. "Tired?" She shrugged.  
Sighing, he laid on his back so that Maya could stay completely on top of him.  
Rolling so she was on her stomach, Maya tucked her head under his chin and began playing with his chest hair, dozing into restlessness.

oOo

The next time Maya woke, it was around 9. Still frazzled from last night, Maya sent a quick text to Riley and got dressed as fast as she could to go meet her.  
Leaving a slumbering Lucas reaching for her.

"Someone's not in a good mood this morning." Riley laughed as she eyed her friend sliding into her booth.

"I had a dream last night." She began right away.

"Was it a good one?"

"It was a sex dream…about Lucas." She gulped in embarrassment. "We were in bed together and he had to wake me up because I was moaning and moving a lot. He thought I was having a nightmare."

"OMG-" Riley burst out laughing. "Did you guys finally-"

"What! No! He thought I had a fucking fever so he tried getting the thermometer."  
By this time Riley was disturbing the restaurant they were currently sitting in with her boisterous laughter.

"It's not funny Riles, I cried!" Maya snapped, shutting the brunette up.

"What, why? Was the sex bad?"

"No. It was the complete opposite if you must know."

"Then why did you cry?"

"Because when I woke up and I realized that it wasn't real and it was never going-" she tried to finish but she teared up.

"Hey…" Riley patted her hand. "I'm sorry for laughing. I know this must be hard for you. I just don't understand why you won't just talk to him about this. You guys are best friends, you tell each other everything." she finished with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"I can't. Not this. What if it destroys us? I can't risk losing him just because I can't keep my legs closed!" She admitted.  
Snorting in shock, Riley placed her cup of coffee down.

"You make it sound like you're a hooker strutting the streets. You're still a virgin Maya! Lucas would never think that."

"What the hell am I supposed to do then?"

"Seduce him."

"Wh-what?"

"Seduce him. Put something sexy on, make him dinner, and then offer yourself for dessert." She suggested nonchalantly. Her inner goddess was drooling in agreement in the corner as she dug through her non-existent lingerie drawer.

"Are you kidding me right now? That's your advice? Have you seen the women he's been with in the past? He literally dates tall, gorgeous supermodels."

" Maya!" Riley said turning serious. "Lucas loves you, I can see it. He's more emotionally faithful to you than most husbands are to their wives. He comes home to you every night, if the group goes out he always makes sure you come—and the few times you did stay in, he stayed with you. He goes over the top for your birthday every year…and how many girlfriends has he tossed over you?"

"I get it." Maya whispered. "What I don't understand is why he hasn't tried anything with me…"

"Maybe for the same reasons as yours, he doesn't want to mess anything up. Imagine if things did fall through. It would literally be like a divorce…"

"Thank you Riley!" Maya snapped.

"Come on." She said rising from the table after leaving a tip. "We're going shopping."

"For what?"

"Lingerie."

" I have lingerie!"

"From when, High school?"  
Maya didn't answer.  
"That's what I thought."

o0o

"How about this one?" Riley asked holding it up in the mirror, not really pleased with what she saw.

"Lucas doesn't like yellow."

"Fine. Next." She sighed to the sales associate.

"No! It looks like you're trying too hard. Next"

"White says virgin." Riley said on her sixth lingerie set.

"I am a virgin!"

"You weren't last night." Riley winked causing Maya to sigh in frustration.

Another hour spent in the store and still nothing.  
Maya searched high and low but nothing seemed good enough for Lucas. _"After all, this is the first time we are going to make love."_ She mused thoughtfully. Walking around the store for a third time that day, Maya paused when she came across a sheer pink set. The bra was scrunched on the cups, tapering into a racer back clasp. The panties were very high-waisted, minus a small triangle in the crotch area, the entire piece was translucent. Rubbing the fabric between the pad of her thumbs thoughtfully, Maya pulled it from the rack and took it up front to the counter.

"Do you have thigh highs in this color?"

 **a/n: OH MAYA, GET IT GIRL! She is so in love with Lucas and she's finally deciding to do something about it! Confession: I still haven't decided which path I should take with this story. I had Chapter 4 written out already, but I deleted the entire thing and started over because I thought I'd take a different approach. What do you guys think? What would you like to see? Please review and give me some feedback! I really appreciate it :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV**

 **PLEASE READ: Thank you all for your reviews and sweet messages! To my guests that left reviews: I hope that I don't disappoint when it comes to the drama department. I try not to write too much of it…I'm more of a smut or fluff kinda gal, but a dash of drama is needed sometimes. To my guest that requested that Lucas be seeing someone else: the thought crossed my mind several times! I've actually re-written this chapter twice already! I still haven't decided if he's seeing someone at the moment, and this chapter doesn't reveal that either…sorry! The next chapter will definitely give you more closure though, but it may take me a few more days to post that one.**

 **So without further ado, I give you chapter 4 of this mess of a story. Enjoy** **J**

Pulling the steaks, potatoes, and vegetables out of the oven, Maya set the scorching pan on the island top to give the veggies a chance to cool down and allow the meat to rest. After quickly checking on the dessert, she hurriedly began setting the table. _"Is this too much? Am I trying too hard?"_ She contemplated while putting the plates down. _"Wel,l you don't normally eat at the table…"_ Her goddess added.  
Unsetting the table, Maya rushed to put the plates away, jumping slightly when she heard the front door open and close.  
She listened quietly to his movements to see where he would go first.

"It smells amazing in here, what are you making?" Lucas said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Your dinner." Maya chirped.

"Another night slaving over a hot stove for me?" Lucas asked skeptically.

"I want to." Was all she had to say. "Dinner's ready!"

After fixing Lucas a plate, Maya hurried into their bedroom while her best friend stayed engrossed in the sports game she had put on.  
Shimming into her lingerie set, Maya slipped her arms through her robe, knotted the sash, mused her hair in the mirror, and applied her plum-colored lipgloss.  
Taking a deep breath, Maya tried calming her nerves.  
 _"You can do this Maya!"_ She coached. _"You have waited years for this and you deserve it! You have spent $180.00 on lingerie, plucked, waked, shaved, and moisturized for this."_  
With one finale breath, Maya walked to the door and exited the room.

Heading straight for the kitchen, Maya quickly cut a piece of the chocolate cake she had made earlier, grabbed a fork and padded out into the living room.  
"I made you dessert." She smiled leaning over the back of the couch to hand it to him.

"You shouldn't have Maya…thank you." He smiled accepting the plate.

"Aren't you going to eat too?" He frowned.

" Don't worry I will!" She smiled.

Walking around the side of the couch, she slowly stepped out in front of him.

"How's the cake?"

"Amazing. Thank you." He said never taking his eyes off of the game.

"I-uh…went shopping with Riley today." Maya breathed as she shakily began unlacing her robe.

"Really what did you buy?" He asked with a peak of interest.

" I actually-" she stopped to clear her throat, " I-um…bought something for you…"  
Intriguing him further, Lucas pulled his eyes from the glowing flat screen and placed them on the tiny, blonde beauty.

"You-" but he didn't get to finish his sentence.  
Untying the rest of her robe, Maya let it slip to the ground, allowing it to pool around her stocking clad feet.  
Hearing his swift intake of breath immediately spiked her heart rate until she knew she was palpitating, her eyes refusing to leave the oak wood in case she didn't like what she saw in his eyes.

"Maya…" He gasped not knowing what to say.

"Do you like it?" She whispered fumbling with her hands.  
When he neglected to answer her after a few agonizing minutes, tears sprung to Maya's eyes. _"He doesn't like it. I knew Riley was wrong."_ She thought to herself.  
"Never mind. Forget it!" She murmured backing away from him. Snatching up her robe from the floor, Maya sprinted for their room in embarrassment.

Slamming the door closed, Maya threw herself on the bed and sobbed into her pillow. "I am such an idiot!" She screamed into the starched fabric, wiping at her eyes furiously, she stood from the bed. Turning away from the door, Maya furiously began tearing at the delicate fabric.  
She never heard the door to the bedroom open or close. She never heard the footsteps coming up behind her, or when he whispered her name.  
She jumped in shock when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her, forcing her hands to stop undressing herself.

"Don't do that." A husky voice murmured.

"Why?" She whimpered, too embarrassed to say anything else. Her pride was wounded and she couldn't bare anymore embarrassment tonight after what just happened a few moments ago.

"Because I want to do that…"  
Inhaling a shaky breath, Maya stiffened against him

"Yo-you do?" She stuttered.

"I do." He murmured pressing his mouth to her jaw. Opening his mouth, he slowly blazed a trail of wet kisses across her jaw and down her neck, causing her to shudder.

"Lucas…"she whimpered. "I-I thought…"

"You thought wrong." He interrupted gently, turning her around to face him.

"…but you didn't say anything."

"You hardly gave me a chance baby."

"Well maybe you took too long to answer." She accused crossing her arms.

"Did you really need an answer on whether or not I liked you in this?" He motioned with his hand.

"It would have been nice." She murmured returning her eyes to the oak floor boards.

"If it's any consolation…" He breathed walking towards her. "I couldn't take my eyes off of you."

"Really?" She gazed up at him with hope filled eyes.

"Really." Backing her into the dresser, Maya jumped in surprise when the cabinet rattled.  
Gazing down at her with heated eyes, Lucas pulled his black V-neck over his head and tossed it aside, causing Maya to gulp and her eyes to widen.

"What were you trying to do tonight Maya?" He asked so quietly she almost didn't hear him. "You made me an amazing dinner…" He continued. "…put on lingerie, served me dessert, and then stripped for me. Is there something you want to tell me?"

"I just-"

"You just…" He mocked pressing his bare front to hers.

"I want you to make love to me."


End file.
